No Worries
by SillyNiecy
Summary: Well..... What do we get when we take Kero, Suppi, and Hakuna Matata and slap them all together in a lovely little sonfic. Something veeeeeeeeery freaky! I like it tho (that doesn't say much). First time songfic by me! R+R!


*Disclaimer* I don't own CCS and I don't own The Lion King.  All I own are some great soundtracks.  Spiffy, ne. 

"Dialogue"

_Lyrics_

No Worries A CCS songfic by Silly*Niecy 

            Two little animal-looking things were staring at each other.  One was black with large teal eyes and pointy teal ears.  The other was golden with beady black eyes and round ears.  The gold animal was grinning.  The black one looked bored to death.  

            "Suppi!  How have you been?" the gold animal, named Kero, asked.  

            "Like the weather itself," Suppi, or Spinel said in a droll tone.  

            "Suppi!  You've gotta lighten up!" Kero said enthusiastactly.  Suppi just looked at him.  "I KNOW!"  Kero burst out suddenly, "there is the _perfect_ song for this!" Suppi backed away as Kero flew towards the TV/VCR in the corner of Sakura's room.  He dived into a box of tapes, flying out with his prize.  He popped it in the VCR, turned on the TV, and hit 'fast forward.'  

            "And it begins..." he said in a mysterious voice.  Suppi's eye twitched slightly.  

_Hakuna Matata-_

_What a wonderful phrase!_

Hakuna Matata- 

_Ain't no passin' craze!_

Kero was singing along, bobbing his head to the beat.

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days...._

_It's our problem-freeeeee...philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

Suppi twitched spastically.

_(Take Pumba for example...)_

_When he was a young warthog!_

When I was a young warthooooooooooooooog! 

_(Very nice.)_

_(Thanks)_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,_

_He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal..._

_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned._

_And it hurt, that my friends never stood, downwiiiiiiiind!_

Kero grinned.

_And, oh, the shame!_

_(He was ashamed!)_

_Thoughta changin' my name!_

_(Oh whats in a name!)_

_And I got downhearted!_

_(How didja' feel?)_

_Every time that I..._

Suppi leaned forward...wondering...

_(Pumba! -Not in front of the kids!)_

_(Oh, sorry!)_

and leaned back, disappointed.

_Hakuna Matata-_ _What a wonderful phrase! _

_Hakuna Matata-_

_Ain't no passin' craze..._

Kero starts to dance, flying around the room, Suppi's head starts to bob.

_It means no worries,_

_For the rest of your days._

It's our problem-free, philosophy! 

Both are singing and dancing now.

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuuuuuuuuuuna Ma-ta-ta!  _

_It means no worries..._

_For the rest of your daaaaayyyssss!_

_It's our problem-freeeeeee, philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

Hakuna Matata! 

"That was great!"  Suppi said happily!  

            "I know my music," Kero said smugly as he stopped the tape.  

            They heard footsteps.  

            "Hey you two, I brought you some takoyaki!"  Sakura said cheerfully.  

            "TAKOYAKI!  By the way, Sakura, Suppi and I were dancing," he added proudly, because no one had ever witnessed such a thing before.  

            "Um...right," Sakura said.  Suppi was sitting primly once more, his eyes closed completely now.  

            "AHHH!" Kero said, a vein popping out of his forehead.  

            "Don't eat too much, or your stomach will explode, ok?"  Sakura told Kero.  "It's not sweet," She added for Suppi's benefit.  He nodded once.  She left to go back to Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Nakuru.  

            "Why did you do that?" Kero asked Suppi, getting ready to dive into the takoyaki.  

            "I have an image to maintain," Suppi told him.  Kero growled and shoved some takoyaki into Suppi's mouth.  

            "EAT IT!" he yelled.  Suppi's' eyes widened...

            "OIISHI!!!" he yelled!  Kero and him dove into the takoyaki.

~Owarinasai~

            This is the modified version.  I still think this story is funny, but in a more child-like way.  If you read my Rayearth songfics, you will see my style has become a little more refined.  I just put this in html and took out some of the author notes; you don't need them, ne?  So, I hope everyone enjoys!

  
Silly*Niecy

--May the Shovels of Insanity go with you...


End file.
